To Meet Him
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: At the age of 18 Jeanette has twins, Simon is the father butleft for college before she could tell him. 13 years later Jasmine and Steven Miller are trying to learn more about him. Don't own the story idea!
1. I Wish

Okay hey guys I know a lot of people have done this, I don't like being a copycat but this was burning a hole in my head. So I had to do it. Well I barely own the story, don't own the characters except my OCs. So here we go.

"I just can't belive Simon just left! That ingnorant little-" Brittany got cut of.

"Britt he didn't even know. Don't blame him for going to college." 18 year old Jeanette Miller said.

"But of all people to get pregnant at a young age it had to be you!" Brittany yelled dramaticly.

"Britt, you're pregnant to."

"Yeah but we all expected that! Anyway Alvin will at least be there for me." Brittany yelled.

"I know but I can't just ruin Simon's dreams, for m-mine." Jeanette stuttered then broke down crying.

"Oh honey, it'll be alright."

*13 years later*

"Steven, are you done with your song?" 13 year old Jasmine Sierra Miller yelled up to her twin brother.

"Yeah Jazz, I'll be down in a sec." Steven Jaymee Miller yelled to his sister and a 13 year old boy that looked almost excactly like Simon came rushing down. He wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and black nerd glasses except he had Jeanette's emerald green eyes. (Nerd glasses are the ones Joe Jonas wears)

"Okay, I'll go get mom, Uncle Al, Uncle Theo, Aunt Elle, Aunt Britt, and you know like everyone else." Jasmine said to her brother. Jasmine looked almost excatly like Jeanette except her brown hair fell about 2" above her shoulders when down and she had Simon's steel-blue eyes. She wore a purple and white baseball shirt with a blue 13 on the back, jean shorts, and white nerd glasses.

"Um, Jazz how bout' I get Al, Theo, and the boys and you get Mom, Britt, Elle, and the girls?" Jasmine nodded, "Okay meet back at the recording room." Steven finished then they both rushed out of the room. 5 minutes later they walked into the recording room with everyone.

"Okay, guys whas' up?" Alvin said leaning against the wall.

"We wrote a song." Steven and Jasmine said at the same time. Then looked at eachother and laughed. They were very close considering they only had eachother, and their family to depend on. They've lived with their aunts, uncles, cousins, their mom their whole life and only have a few friends outside the family.

"Okay I'll go play the piano for you guys." 9 year old Elise Tammy Seville, Eleanor, and Theodore's only child said smiling.

"Hey I'll play guitar." 13 year old Ashton Brenden Seville, Alvin and Brittany's oldest son said.

"No I will!" 12 year old Blake Alyssa Seville, Alvin and Brittany's second child said crossly. Then the two got into a fight.

"Guys! We have three guitars!" 9 year old Acille Brittany Seville, Alvin and Brittany's youngest child said.

"Okay then it's settled I get the last guitar." 10 year old Braxton Alvin Seville said.

"Why do you think you get it I think Stevie or Jazzy should get it!" Acille said reasoning.

"Okay guys, how about listening to the song first." Jeanette said.

"Oh yeah I like mom's idea!" Steven said.

"Fine." Blake and Ashton muttered.

Then the Elise started playing the notes on the piano. (Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.)

Jasmine:  
Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonley world She took the midnight train Going anywhere

Steven:  
Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train Going anywhere

*Piano*

Both:  
A singer smokey room The smell of wine and cheap prefume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on.

Steven:  
Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night.

*Insrumental*

Jasmine:  
Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win, Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on

Steven:  
Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night

Jasmine:  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night

*Guitar solo*

Both:  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feeling Streetlights, people Don't stop believin'  
Hold on Streetlights, people Don't stop belivin'  
Hold on to that feelin'

"So like it or hate it?" Jasmine asked through the mic.

"That was fantastic!" Jeanette near shouted through the mic.

"Thanks mom!" Steven said back.

"Uncle Alvin did you record it." Elise asked.

"Yup of course, it's downloading onto a CD right now."

"Yay, we should put it on the CD with all our other songs then make millions of copies and go pro!" Blake yelled hugging Jasmine.

"Yeah, for once I agree with her." Ashton said. Then all the kids rushed out of the of the sound thing to the room were the adults were.

"Pumpkin you did great." Theodore said picking up his daughter and spining her around.

"Thanks daddy." She giggled.

"Squirt, cupcake that was awesome." Alvin said picking his daughters one in each hand and kissed their forhead. "Oh and dudes that was sick." Alvin said putting down Blake and Acille to fist pound his sons.

"I bet it's fun to have a dad. Huh Stevie?" Jasmine said with a sad sigh.

"Who needs that jerk! He never even came to visit! Why should we care about him!" Steven yelled outraged and ran up into his room he shared with Jasmine.

"Wow I've never seen him so upset before." Jasmine said to her mother.

"I know. Well you did fantastic." Jeanette said and Jasmine started to walk away. "Oh and Jazz I love you."

"I love you too mom." Then she walked up to her room. She knocked on the door.

"Go away." Steven said from behind the door.

"Steven, I want to talk to you." Jasmine said.

"Fine." He mummbled then she opened the door and sat on the end of his bed.

"I wish I knew dad. I wish he knew about us. I wish he never left mom. I wish mom told him about us. I wish he was always there for us." Then she broke down crying.

"Aunt Brittany said that he wouldn't have made our lives any better he would have just dragged us down."

"Aunt Eleanor said he would have visited us but just didn't have the time."

"Maybe he knew about us and didn't want us."

"Steven you can't think like that!"

"Tell me why not!"

"He didn't know okay, he probably would have loved us even more than Aunt Elle, Uncle Theo, Aunt Britt, Uncle Al, maybe even mom."

"Maybe we should call him." Steven said sarcasticly.

"Yeah I'll go ask Uncle Alvin for his number!" Jasmine said before she jumped up and ran to Alvins room.

"I didn't mean that litteraly." Steven said to himself then waited. Fifteen minutes later she ran into the room.

"Got dad's number!" She said panting.

Okay how'd ya like it. Ya this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written! So review. I know I'm a copy cat so you don't have to tell me! So ya review!


	2. 427 Birchwood Avenue

Okay second chapter! Don't own anyone but my OCs I barely even own the story.

"Okay are you ready to call him?" Steven asked uncertainly.

"Yup. Here goes nothing." Jasmine said as she dialed the number Alvin gave them. Ring, Ring.

"Hello Simon Seville." Came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, um do you know a Jeanette Miller?" Jasmine said reading the script Steven wrote for her.

"Yes. Why? Who is this."

"Okay calm down she's fine acually she wants you to come at visit her." Jasmine said not reading of the script which made Steven freak out.

"Well she moved with her sisters and my brothers."

"I know where she lives. If you give me your e-mail I'll keep in touch."

"No I don't trust a stranger with my e-mail."

"Fine, her address is 427 Birchwood Avenue." (A/N I got that from a play Dear Edwina.)

"Okay when should I visit her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Perfect."

*The next day.*

"Oh Steven he's coming!" Jasmine said jumping up and down.

"Jazz what if he doesn't like us? What if he doesn't care?" Steven said.

"Mom says you are to negative." Jasmine said.

"Whatever, oh look at that car." Steven said pointing to a dark blue Mustang pulling into their drive-way.

"That's gotta be him!" She shouted tugging his shirt. Then the car came to a complete stop and a man that looked excactly like Steven except with blue eyes came out. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello you must be d- Simon." Steven said catching his mistake.

"Yes and you two are." Simon said.

"I'm Jasmine and this is my twin brother Steven, we're Jeanette's children." Simon's face fell.

"Oh well you certainly look her." He said to Jasmine.

"But I have one feature that's my dad, unfourtunatley he left for Harvard 8 months before we were born." She said acting upset.

"Oh why would he just leave you guys like that?" Simon said outraged.

"He never knew, mom never said anything about us because she didn't want to ruin your I mean his dreams." Steven said.

"Anyway come right on in." Jasmine said happily.

"So where's Jeanette?" Simon asked walking into the house.

"We uh, forgot she was at work." Jasmine said sheepish, which reminded Simon of Jeanette, which caused him to smile.

"So what feature did you get from your dad?" Simon asked sitting on the couch as Jasmine and Steven sat on an arm chair.

"Oh, my eyes." She said, this was where she was going to start Steven's plan.

"Oh, what color are they?"

"Your color." She said bluntly.

"Jeanette fell for someone with the same color eyes as me?" He said not catching on.

"Well we know where you get it from." Steven whispered to Jasmine.

"Hey Steven you look a lot like Simon." Jasmine whispered loudly.

"Huh, yeah you do kinda look like me." Simon said looking Steven up ansd down, when he reached his eyes he stopped dead.

"Yeah, oh hey moms going to be home in thity minutes should we tell him?" Steven asked/whispered.

"No I think he's catching on." She whispered back.

"Wait a second, your dad left for Harvard?"

"Yes." Jasmine said excitedly.

"And you look like me, and you have the same color eyes as me?"

"Yup." Steven said.

"And how old are you?"

"13." Jasmine said nearly jumping out of her chair.

"I think I'm your dad."

"YES!" Jasmine said jumping up then when reaching the ground she fell. "Oops."

"Wait are you sure?" Simon asked unceartainly.

"Yes, we did research and we have some of your DNA in us." Steven said still bluntly.

"Wow, you do remind me of well me."

"Uh, thanks."

"Oh man I feel so stupid for leaving Jeanie."

"Simon it's okay I'm not mad at you." A voice said from behind.

"Jeanette!" Simon said as he went up to hug her.

"Should we leave em' alone?" Steven asked.

"No I want to see this." Jasmine replyed.

"Hey guys whas' up?" Alvin said walking into the room he saw Simon and Jeanette hugging and walked (No ran) out of the room.

"Okay then." Steven said confused.

"So mom, Simon is our dad right?" Jasmine asked when they finished hugging.

"Yes sweetie." Jeanette said hugging her daughter.

"Um, mom." Jasmine said pointing to Simon behind her. When Jeanette turned around she saw Simon dead on the floor.

Okay how'd you like it and no Jeanette didn't really find Simon dead on the floor so dont kill me that part was a joke. You have to wait for the next chapter to see what Simon is acually doing. So review! If I don't feel like I get enough nice reviews I might not finish so please oh please review! 


	3. Story Idea Belongs To AbigailSeville24

Okay so I left you guys on a cliff hanger, kinda no not really. So disclaimer, Munks, Ettes, story. The story idea belongs to AbigailSeville24. Okay so here we go

Jeanette turned around to see Simon down on one knee with a navy blue velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

"Jeanette Sidney Miller will you marry me?" Simon asked.

"Uh, Simon," She was at a total loss of words. Judging by the excitment in her mothers eyes Jasmine knew excactly what her mom wanted.

"Yes my mom says yes, yes, yes!" Jasmine shouted.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked as if he didn't believe his own daughter.

"What Jazz said YES!" Then he picked her up and they passionately kissed.

"So is this a start of a new family?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes sweetie." Simon said picking her up and hugging her.

"Hey Jazz it's what you've always wanted a dad, a family, and a nickname that's not Jazz or Jazzy." Steven said.

"Well Stevie it's what you've always wanted, a real family fight." She said before tackling her brother to the ground.

"She gets that from you." Jeanette said giggling.

"Ashton give that back!" Blake yelled running into Simon.

"Jeanette who are they?" Simon asked as if he thought they were more of their children.

"Ashton and Blake, only two outta four of Alvin and Brittany's kids." Jasmine said as she got up from fighting her brother and brushed her self of.

"Oh hey kids I'm your uncle." Simon said waving.

"I'm Ashton Brenden Seville nice to meet you Si." Ashton said sticking out his hand, then when Simon went to except the hand shake he swiftly pulled it away.

"How did you know my name?"

"We're not stupid ya know." Blake said. "Blake Alyssa Seville. Yeah." Then went over to her brother and pushed him to the ground. "Cell phone, now." Then he handed her a red cell phone with a pink sparkley 'B' on the back.

"Well we'd love to stay and hang around but I have video games to attend to." Ashton said then ran upstairs.

"I am going to do Acille and Elise's makeup so bye." Blake said before rushing upstairs.

"Well that was not strange or anything." Simon said sarcasticly.

"Our everyday life, sad huh?" Steven said dramaticly. Then Jasmine whacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for."

"Shut up." Jasmine snapped.

"So want to go out for dinner?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah." Simon, Jamine and Steven said at nearly the same time.

"Yeah us too." Alvin said with Brittany, Acille, Ashton, Blake, Braxton, Eleanor, Theodore, and Elise trailing behind him.

"Fine you guys too. Hey it'll be like a family reunion." Jasmine said hopping up and down.

"I'll call Grandpa." Ashton said pulling out his cell phone.

"I'll call Rebecca." Jasmine said pulling out her iPhone with a purple cover on it.

"Hi Grandpa, we're going to have a family reunion." Then Ashton stop talking for a second, "Uncle Simons here." he stopped again, "Uh, at Strings A.S.A.P. Okay bye.

"Oh hi Becca, yeah we're going to have a family reunion." Jasmine paused, "Uh, don't be mad but daddys here." there was loud shouts from the phone and Jasmine held the phone away from her ear. "At Strings . Bye." She said then quickly hung up the phone.

"Uh I don't think Beckys coming." Acille said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought up Si." Braxton said.

"Well maybe mom and dad shouldn't have brought up you." Blake snapped defending her cousin and best friend.

"Blake," Brittany said in a sturn tone of voice. "good one," She said sweetly smiling. "but we love your brother, no matter how much his is like your father."

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean?" Alvin said pretending to be offended.

"It means your stupid." Brittany spat.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are to!"

"Am N.O.T!"

"Aw, look baby leard how to spell, are to!"

"Guys shut up!" Jeanette yelled and everyone just stared at her. "Sorry." She said then started to blush.

"I'm hungry." Theodore said to Eleanor.

"Yeah me to." Eleanor replyed then they started to have a convorsation.

"This reminds me of the old days." Simon said to Jeanette.

"Yup, they do this everyday, same old routine, but it's different now, you're here." Jeanette said then they started kissing passtionately.

Okay this is my third to last chapter! So bare with me here. I need reviews, please. Thanks! :D! In the next chapter you guys get to hear about Leelee, Shi-Shi, Terra, Ben, Gason, Jeremy. Yay!  



End file.
